Shooting Lessons
by MsAnimanga
Summary: Jane gives Maura another shooting lesson. For Day 20 of my Rizzoli and Isles Season 2 Drabble Countdown Challenge.


********This was written for my Season 2 Countdown Challenge, the prompt was "Jane, Maura, and the Firing Range". I have never shot a gun in my life, except for laser, water, and Nerf guns. I was going to attempt to make this accurate and serious. Then my brain happened.********

"Okay, you're going to have to wear these earmuffs and protective glasses. The shooting range can usually get pretty loud, and you wouldn't want to get blinded." Jane handed the red earmuffs to Maura, earning a wrinkled nose at their appearance. The protective eyewear didn't look any better.

"I understand that we need them for safety, but do they not have anything that looks…less…"

"Maura, we're here to shoot stuff, not to have our pictures taken for a magazine. It's bad enough that you couldn't wear a t-shirt like I told you to." Jane frowned, shaking her head at the ME's blouse. Admittedly, it looked very nice on her and was more casual than those that she usually wore, but Jane still wished that she had just worn that Boston PD shirt she loved.

"I wasn't sure what would be appropriate, Jane. I was not about to wear that worn t-shirt, either. As much…character….as it may have, I don't feel that I could wear it in public."

The ME loved to wear the thing during movie nights, but other than Jane, nobody really needed to see her in the tattered shirt.

"Right, well, see if I don't make it disappear." The brunette threatened, earning a frown from her best friend.

"But you said…" Maura started to pout- it really was one of her favorite shirts, though she wouldn't admit it.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I was just kidding. I wouldn't take it from you, it's hard enough to get you to wear anything that isn't designer. Come on, put those things on. I want you to be as close to the real thing as possible, so you have to wear the gear. You probably won't be able to hear me much with those on. I'll have to maneuver you a little bit, so just try to move with me, okay?" The ME nodded and slipped on the gear, only sighing dramatically three or four times.

They faced the targets, and Jane placed the gun in the ME's hand. It was terribly light, the smaller woman mused.

"..kay, set….feet…shoulder width…art." Maura heard bits of the muffled words, somewhat drowned out by the noise around them. She attempted to follow Jane's instructions and ignore the stares that were thrown their way- which was even more difficult when Jane slipped her arms over Maura's, hands covering her own to position the gun properly. Jane had said that there might be wary glances their way, but the badge clipped to their belt would probably fend off any trouble.

"Pulll….point….target. Keep…off…trigger…til …ready…" Maura nodded, doing as she was told and allowing for her finger to move with Jane's as the trigger was pulled.

Maura grinned, preparing to take a shot for herself. Jane's hands slipped away and lingered on Maura's hips for a minute before going for her own gun.

"Ready? …'ere we go…"

Jane only got in two or three shots before her jaw dropped. Her gun and hand soon followed, slumping at her side as the ME shot rapidly and accurately.

Maura's aim was amazing, and there wasn't a single zombie left at the end of the round. She smiled wildly at the detective beside her, only to find that her blue gun was dangling at her side along wih her arm. The ear muffs were around her neck, and Maura took off hers toask the brunette what was wrong.

"You're a cheater. Are you hustling me, Maura? I thought you said that you'd never done this before?" Jane frowned as the caramel blond loosened her grip on the pink plastic in her palm.

"Hustling? Of course not, Jane. There was no bet placed on the game, and…and the only other time I have held a gun was when you taught me how. I've never been to an arcade…" Maura assured Jane, pulling off her eyewear and turning quickly to shoot a few more zombies before they covered the screen.

"Well, you're still a cheater. You're good at everything." Jane stuck her tongue out at the Me, earning a giggle from the little girl trying to win a unicorn in a nearby claw machine.

"'I'm hardly good at everything, Jane." Maura shook her head, shooting several more zombies with a look of concentration that would later be filed away in Jane's mind as one of Maura's adorable faces.

"Uh huh, suuuure. Well…I bet that I can beat you at ski ball!" Jane lit up, moving to pull Maura from the shooting game.

"But Jane, the zombies…" Maura pouted, allowing Jane to move her, nonetheless.

"…can wait. They'll still be there when I'm done kicking your butt at ski ball." The detective all but dragged Maura to the machines, explaining the game to her and teaching her to throw, with some very gratuitous touching, all necessary to train Maura accurately of course.

Maura's breath hitched when Jane melded herself into her, bodies moving as one as Jane placed a ball in her hand and slung their arms back, rolling it up the ski ball ramp in a swift motion. The light blush that crossed Maura's cheeks made Jane giddy. It was almost enough for her to get over the fact that Maura won at ski ball, too.

Almost.


End file.
